Rock and Roll Silent Jealousy
by melody of elemia
Summary: Hitsugaya/Rukia. AU. Hitsugaya and Rukia are in a band. But what happens when they go on tour with another band and the members get close to her? All he can do is watch from his seat... he can only watch her from behind.


**AN:** Ah before you flame me saying that Hitsugaya/Rukia is not canon, I will tell you this first. I KNOW. I ship it because a friend and I RP them together and we made it make sense and it works. I know it is not canon, but I ship it anyway. But in any case, this is an AU fanfic based off the game _Rockband_. Why? Because I created a band wiith the two of them in it. And I did this to surprise my Hitsugaya. She loves it, so I hope you'll like it as well. Because it is AU, I tried to keep them in character as best I could.

Happy reading.

Rockband Universe

Rock and Roll Silent Jealousy

Even though the band technically had two members, on stage, there were four. Shigofumi. A band simply made up of a male and female. Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toushiro. They could rotate any instrument they wanted to really, be it bass, mic, drums, or guitar. But most times, they would stick to bass and drums.

From venue to venue, their fans were excited when they arrive. And bands, well, were excited to have them temporarily join. The most the two would stay in a city would be a couple of days. But the two found themselves playing in Tokyo for a month.

There really weren't much between them; just two friends rocking out. Of course, there were silent glances at each other, both well hidden. But it was just platonic, nothing more nothing less. Well, there was a small hint of friends with benefits. Nothing beyond a kiss, elongated hugs, and cuddles; everything was kept simple. The two were there for each other when the time came around. And that's all that was important…

Until he kept watching her.

He'd hit the snare harder than usual when the guitarist got closer to her. Why did she allow him to get close to her like that? Playing the guitar from behind her, close. And she would smile, getting into the motion of the crowd and the adrenaline. But he kept silent and kept his concentration on the song and the audience. They were putting on a performance after all.

It wasn't like there was anything between them. Why was he getting mad?

Once the two got back to the hotel, raising her arms into the air, she stretched once he closed the door. From the back, he could tell her shirt was rising, and promptly pulled it down. She turned around and smiled.

"Thanks."

And she would go back to being his.

Until it happened again. Night after night. Venue after venue. It was to the point that she noticed during his drum solos, the beats were louder. They returned to the hotel, except this time, she followed him. Even walking back to their room, she tried to keep her steps in time with him, but he wouldn't allow her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He wouldn't answer her. He shut himself in the bathroom and turned on the water.

Guess he was taking a shower.

Two nights after, this was starting to bother him more than he could control. The guitarist would get close to her again and she joined in, rocking out to a usual song. Now, his beats were off and while no one else seemed to notice, Rukia did. This wasn't the Toushiro she knew. After the finale was done, he walked off, didn't even wait for her. And it didn't even matter if the crowd was screaming 'encore!' He was gone. She chased after him, but quickly lost him. She couldn't leave the rest of the band hanging, so she helped them pack up.

It was pretty late. Toushiro was at the hotel room, waiting for her come back. Man, he had really lost his cool. He sighed as he slouched into the chair.

And hour passed by and she hadn't come back. When he started to get up, he heard muffled voices from behind the door.

"—going?"

"Back to the room."

At the first, the conversation didn't seem too important until he realized the last voice was Rukia's.

"I told you, we'd help you search for him."

"It's really okay. I'll find him on my own."

"A pretty famous little girl like you shouldn't be out by herself so early in the morning."

"I'm sure I can manage."

"You're just playing hard to get."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the way you were up on him, playing the bass while he played the guitar."

The male decided not to show his face just yet, listening in more on the conversation.

"What of it?"

"You got the hots for me, don't you?"

"I don't."

"Then why?"

"I played along with you. There is nothing between us than the fact that we're temporary band mates. The guitarist and bassist playing together usually give the crowd some sort of excitement. I fed into that. Nothing else. And besides, you guys should know as good as anyone else, Toushiro and I are— "

"Not an item."

To that, she looked off to the side. What they said was true. But both of them seemed to be too comfortable in their 'friends with benefits' of sorts to move onto something more serious. As much as she would like it to…

"Are you saying because I played with you on stage that I should date you?"

"Played? Babe, you caught me on a line. Every night I got close to you and you allowed it, you reeled me in."

"And the three of us, we're perfect harmony. The way we went down stage together every night, getting closer to the crowd."

He could feel himself clenching his first. Not only as he mad at himself for doubt her, but for the fact that these two were forcing themselves upon her.

"You are mistaken. Even though currently there is nothing between Toushiro and me, does not mean I will drop him for males like you."

"Like us??"

"Yes, like you."

That next sound was definitely a fist to the wall. She felt her heart jump at the sound of that.

"Then we'll show you what 'people like us' do to unwilling girls like you."

Before she could catch her breath, Rukia found herself pinned against the wall by one of the males and being advanced on by the others. She drew in some air, but quickly she was caught off.

"Scream and we'll—"

Soon, he was cut off by a fist to the face and a flash of white hair. What… just happened? In an instant, the two men were on the floor and she was taken by the wrist, dragged down the hall, and into a room. Once the door was shut, she didn't feel like herself. Toushiro on the other hand, watched her back. Her movements seemed unnatural, especially the shaking of her shoulders.

"Rukia…"

"I'm sorry. It was because of me you've been angry since we've been here right?"

Well that was the original reason, but he knew now that he couldn't fault her.

"No, that's not it. I assumed things and lost my cool. And because of me, you almost got attacked."

"I just played along with him… I didn't mean to hurt you."

He could tell that she was going to find any reason to blame herself for what happened. The young male walked up to the black haired girl and hugged her from behind, arms over her shoulders.

"I'm here. And I always will be, band mate or not."

The words struck her hard and she felt the tears fall. She turned to face him and buried her face in his shoulder. A hand softly went to the back of her head as he continued to speak.

"I care for you more than I should; more than we said we would establish between us. I'm in the wrong here I know. But these feelings won't make sense unless I'm with you. Even though it's just a performance, I get angry when a guy gets close to you. Being in the background, unable to move, I can't do much. I can only protect you when I play guitar, but…"

He swallowed.

"I want to protect you all the time."

A tear-streaked face was lifted to look at him. Violet eyes met his green ones as their gazes locked.

"I never said anything because I believed— "

"I know and that is why I kept silent all the time."

She held him, hands laced on his back.

"I will be yours only if you allow it."

"And I have no arguments against it."

From that point on, the two were an item, reported to tabloids and all. The fans loved them even more and respected them.

Oh, as for the last week of the tour that was in Tokyo? The dates were cancelled.


End file.
